


You Feel Like Home // SaiDa

by lavenderteardrops



Category: SaiDa - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: College, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Smut, saida, twice, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderteardrops/pseuds/lavenderteardrops
Summary: Dahyun's seemingly embarrassing run in with a stranger leads to a beautifully blossoming friendship, or more?College AU
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Dahyun had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Her icey toned hair refused to tame as what she described as it finally conquering all her hair products that she used to battle the fact that her hair had in fact been abused by bleach a couple hundred times too many.

Apart from looking like the witch from snow white, her grief didn't stop there, not only did her roommate Nayeon, wake her up at an ungodly hour of the morning lipsyncing to her hair brush as she packed for a trip into the city to crash every single night club but she hogged the bathroom, the lock secured tightly which lead Dahyun no faith in reviving her disaster hair day and her body, just to top off the punishment, refused to let her return to sleep.

Maybe it was the fact that she had been awake too long or the fact that Nayeon hadn't dialed down her volume even once entering the bathroom. Usually things like this didn't bother Dahyun and she'd come back to the dorm all pouty faced waiting for Nayeon to apologise and buy her takeaway food as compensation for being such a pain to live with but today was just different, Dahyun was restless. Dahyun just assumed that because she knew she'd be coming back to an empty dorm that maybe she'd be upset without Nayeons outrageous actions being justified in the form of a food peace offering.

She opened her cupboard and scanned what little reminence lay there. She cursed herself as It dawned on her that it was laundry day, the only clean pair of sweatpants lay helplessly behind that closed door where the unholy volumed concert was being performed. Dahyun couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that all her misfortunes had happened in the space of half an hour and it wasn't even 6am yet.

She pulled her hair out of her face as best as she could and doused herself in perfume, hoping if any soul were to cross her path this early in the morning that they wouldnt smell any potential 3 week old pizza stench waft from her pyjamas. Sighing, she pulled open the door of their dorm and was met by the cold, dark emptyness of their dorm hallway. Dahyun had never appreciated her tiny and seemingly useless convection heater that sat dangerously close to the 2 girls pile of dirty clothes quite as much as she did right now when the reality of the cold winter morning hit her exposed toes as she hurried to shove her feet into her slippers.

The world was seemingly dead to Dahyun at this hour and she cursed Nayeon's over the top excitedness for such little things being the reason she woke up hours before Dahyun knew she'd actually have to leave for her wild weekend. But Dahyun also knew her so well and if the girl didn't wake up practically a day early for an event she'd still be doing her makeup or getting distracted even on the short walk to the train station, whilst Jeongyeon, who she is supposed to meet, would be blowing up her phone wondering where she was.

The slight tap of Dahyun's slippers doubled in volume in the emptiness of the halls, the sun hadn't even woken up yet and the flickering hall lights did little to lighten the hallway that was engulfed in darkness. The further down the halls Dahyun walked the more she grew uncomfortable and an eerie feeling loomed in the pit of her stomach. Her irrational thoughts got the better of her and she let out a squeak as she began to speed walk to the exit door, it had never felt more far away when she needed it the most. By the time she had made it to the door she was running, her head whipping back to check the hall behind her.

Her gaze stayed on the hallway as she shoved the exit open hurriedly, her body colliding with something hard. Dahyun let out a blood curdling screetch as she tumbled onto the uncomfortably frozen pavement.

A scared gasp was heard above her and she slowly began to realise she had run into a person, not a demon, not a monster, not a knife weilding pyschopath, but a person, a girl. Her heart rate didn't slow at this realisation but her feelings shifted from scared to utterly overridden in embarressment. She scruntched her face and silently prayed to disappear as she heard the girls shoes shuffle towards her.

"oh my god! Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you!" She said, her tone laced with worry.

Dahyun's face slowly lifted as she chuckled awkwardly.

"uh... yeah, sorry, I just didn't expect anyone to be awake this early, I- my roommate, uh..." she stared at the girl, her brows knitted and her lips were pulled into a concerned pout, "oh, I'm sorry for running into you!"

The girl smiled and held out her hand, Dahyun shifted to take it but winced as a stinging pain stopped her from moving. She looked down at the hand she had previously had firmly planted on the concrete.

'really dahyun?' she thought, 'as if you weren't dramatic enough.'

The girl gasped again and squatted down to Dahyuns level, craddling her wrist in her hand, observing the wound as it began to trickle blood.

"I have first aid in my dorm, come and I'll clean this up." She said pulling Dahyun from the ground.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine, I don't want to inconvenience you."

"inconvenience me? it's 5 in the morning, I have nowhere to be, besides it's my fault anyway, I should have been paying more attention to you leaving." The girl babbled on.

It only made Dahyun more guilty and embarressed. If she hadn't of been so stupid, imagining monsters chasing her down the hall she would have seen the girl at the door and wouldn't have run into her, essentially waking up the whole dorm with her scream, like she had come face to face with Michael Myers.

Before Dahyun could attest she was being pulled back down the dark hallway. Except this time the company of the peppy girl eased the eeriness. The girls hair was long and pink, she was petite, long limbed and she bounced on her feet as she walked, a little too bright for someone to be at this god awful hour of the morning. She wore the brightest smile as she turned her head to Dahyun, her puffy eyes smiling too. Dahyun wasn't blind, the girl was stupid pretty and she swore she'd never seen someone who suited pink hair so much in her whole life.

Dahyun didn't know many of the occupants of the dorm, she had her small group of friends and never tended to stray to anyone else, she wasn't one for socialising, she kept her distance unless necessary and was generally quiet, so this lead to her not knowing the pink haired girl in front of her along with about 100 other girls that lived in her vacinities too.

"This is my room." Dahyun felt the taller ones hand detach from hers as she bent over to put the key in the lock.

The absense of her grip was soon forgotten as it returned and she pulled her lightly into the room. Dahyun scanned the room, it was admittedly a lot cleaner than her and Nayeon's dorm but once her eyes fell on the other side, she was overtaken by familiarity when she saw the candy wrappers and piles of dirty clothes. The light flickered on and a groan came from the lump that occupied the unkemt side of the room, the lump dragged the charcoal covers over their head and the pink haired girl giggled.

"Sorry, Momo." She smiled at Dahyun before leading her to the bed to sit.

She pulled open her cupboard doors, searching inside hurridly. Everything was sorted neatly into small containers and drawers and her clothes were folded and hung so intricately. The room was like good meets evil, Momos side was doused in black and littered with rubbish much like Dahyun's, like a normal college students room should be, not top to tail spotless and smelling of strawberries. The only similarity Dahyun saw with her room and the girls was they both shared an unhealthy obsession with my melody, her bed was littered with the pink plushy and Dahyun found it endearing.

"It's in here somewhere." She mumbled before shouting an 'ah-huh', pushing up on her toes to reach the little red box wedged on the top self.

She placed the box on the bed and climbed on, crossing her legs and pulling Dahyuns arm towards her as she popped the lid open.

"Does it sting?" She said as she felt Dahyun's arm jerk a little as she gently swiped disinfectent over her wound.

She brought her gaze up to meet Dahyun's, who only smiled and shook her head.

"It'll be over soon, just need to put a bandaid on it and voila!" She smiled up at Dahyun, rubbing her bandaged hand reassuringly.

"Thankyou..um.."

"Sana! Minatozaki Sana!" She smiled, Dahyun watched attentively, repeating her name in her head.

"Thankyou, Sana. oh, I'm Dahyun, Kim Dahyun." Dahyun smiled shyly.

"Dahyun," She smiled a little, nodding as if confirming her likeness of the name, "that's a really pretty name, it suits you."

"You weren't heading anywhere were you, Dahyun? You seemed in a hurry, I didn't hold you up by dragging you here did I? I'm so sorry." Sana said, her face worried, a million thoughts running through her mind.

Dahyun's felt her cheeks heat up.  
In a hurry? yeah, to escape the dark hallway because I was scared like a 5 year old of the dark.

"oh no, I wasn't going anywhere, my roommate, she woke me up and was being too loud so I just left to take a walk."

Sana mouthed an 'oh' as she stood up from her bed, placing the first aid kit back into her strategically ordered cupboard, before closing the doors.

"I mean, as you said, what would anyone be doing at 5am." Dahyun awkwarly chuckled looking down at her lap, becoming rudely aware of the food stained sweats that covered her legs below her.

She internally cringed as she recalled the appalling state she was in and hoped she wasn't stenching up the beautifully smelling room with her college kid stench. Dahyun in that moment vouched to never leave her room in dirty clothes again, atleast not ones that had chinese food stains and 'oh my god is that snot on the sleeve of my sweater.'

"I mean it's so cold and dark, so dark, even for 5am." Dahyun shivered, once again recalling her daunting treck to the dorm hall exit.

"I know! it's like an ice cube out there, I had to drag myself to the store because I was rudely awoken by my period coming a day early." Sana groaned as she pulled a packet of tampons from a plastic bag she had been holding, placing them into a drawer.

"Is your roommate insane? What's she doing up so early?" Sana returned to the bed, her eyebrows quirked up with a questionable look on her face.

Dahyun sighed, "Insane? yes. She's going on a weekend bender in the city with our friend and is terrible at time management, I regret encouraging her to plan ahead."

Sana chuckled and Dahyun joined as she reminisced on just how many times Nayeon had drove her insane.

"She sounds like a handful, she must be a whole lot of fun though." She smiled and Dahyun hummed in agreeance, nodding softly.

Sana gestured to the lump on the other side of the room, "this one, on the other hand, not even the end of the world could get her out of bed before 10am"

She began the giggle again, her eyes curling at the corners as she tried to speak through the giggles.

"She slept through a fire alarm, luckily it was a false alarm or I wouldn't have my favourite grump, the only way I can get her to wake up is once she musters up enough energy to punch me for jumping on her and showering her with my love and affection," the girl held her hand to her heart, "that kid is so ungrateful to me."

Momo moved from within her doona cave and groaned in a dissatisfied manner. Sana placed her hand on Dahyun's thigh as the two girls stilled, like they were waiting, listening for her to jump from the blankets and tear them apart. Sana stiffled a laugh and the two began to giggle again. Dahyun faught back a yawn but Sana caught it, yawning in response.

"I've still got plenty of time until I need to be out, you are welcome to crash with me here," Sana said, searching Dahyun's face for a response "or I could walk you to your dorm."

Dahyun worried, she didn't want to leave the confines of this warm room, she didn't want to see the halls that she knew were still dark and eerie, she couldn't handle that again.

"Um, I mean, it's pretty dark still and cold." Sana continued, further trying to convince Dahyun.

Dahyun gave in, "Could I stay here? I mean, the halls are kinda.. scary when they're empty."

"Sure, come here, we'll use eachothers body heat to fight off the winter." Sana laughed as she sunk under her covers, pushing her plushies to the end of the bed and pulling the covers over to invite Dahyun in.

Dahyun worried as she climbed into the bed that Sana would smell her dirty clothes. Perhaps she was just worrying too much, as always.

The smell of strawberries once again wafted as the duvet engulfed the two, it had become quite a comforting scent to Dahyun now, the scent of a new friend. One who she now lay next to in her bed, it didn't feel like they were strangers just an hour ago. Dahyun didn't know the time, but she soon felt herself growing heavy lidded.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of rustling woke Dahyun and she blinked a few times before her vision vocused on the room, a dark figure looming over her face, staring closely, it's eyes dark and its raven hair hung like a curtain around it's face.  
Dahyun felt her soul leave her body as she jumped at the sight, silently yelping, her head knocking slightly on the body behind her, but Sana didn't seem to move at the contact.

Once she realised the thing standing above her was a girl, she relaxed, embarressed once again for being scared of another person. The raven haired girl laughed, an evil smirk placed on her lips.

"Alright, I haven't showered yet, I didn't think I was that scary." She teased, examining her puffy eyes in the mirror that sat between the two girls beds.

Dahyun shifted a little in the bed until she felt the tight hold around her waist, her cheeks erupting in a heat of blush as she realised Sana was clingling to her, a hand placed unknowingly on her exposed stomach. Sana stirred below her and Dahyun turned to look at the girl who sleepily smiled, her pink hair strewn all over her face as her head turn into the pillow. She looked like a little puppy, the way her closed eyes crinkled and how she snuggled into Dahyun, trying her best to wake up.

Absentmindedly, she lifted her hand to push some of her hair out of her face, before turning her attention back to the raven haired girl.

"Do you often watch people sleep?" Dahyun questioned as Sana slowly sat up beside her, her arm detaching from the smallers waist.

"Well when I wake up and there is a stranger in my bestfriends bed, yes. Sana usually tells me when she's bringing home a girl. Sana you didn't tell me you were seeing someone." Momo lightly shouted from the bathroom.

Dahyun's eyes almost bulged out of her head at the statement and Sana didn't look too much different from Dahyun, stuttering, "Yah, Momo!."

The girl only responded with a laugh.

"I'm not her girlfriend, I just ran into her this morning-" Dahyun tried to explain, stumbling a little over her words.

"No, no I get it, I'm sorry for misinterpreting it." she smirked "it's just you look like a couple, I mean, you even have matching hair."

She exited the bathroom, gesturing at the two. Sana and Dahyun exchanged glances, Sana looking at Dahyuns pastel, icey blue hair and picking up her own strands to admire the baby pink hue. She smiled a little and Dahyun felt her cheeks pinken a little again at the realisation.

"Anyway, Momo this is Dahyun, Dahyun this is Momo, Momo she is our new friend. We met this morning" Sana smiled, wrapping her arm around Dahyun's.

Momo quirked her eyebrow, "hmm well hello Dahyun, it's nice to meet you, sorry for scaring the living hell out of you so early in the day." Ducking down to search through a chest of drawers.

The girl trudged back to the bathroom with a pile of clothes in hand.

Sana climbed over Dahyun to reach the floor as she began to collect what she needed for her upcoming class. She stopped as she began to search around for something, nodding once it caught her eye as she got on her hands and knees to retreive something from under Momos bed, coming back up with a phone.

"Note to self, never leave your phone on any part of Momo's bed or it will end up in a vortex," she looked up at Dahyun, eyes wide as she handed her the phone, "here, can I have your number?"

Dahyun nodded as she typed it in, looking at the time before passing it back.

"Alright, well I have class in half an hour,"Sana spoke, carelessly removing her shirt, her eyes meeting Dahyun's with a smile. "You are welcome to go back to sleep, if not I'll see you around."

"Maybe we could go out some time, or we could just hang out together in the dorms, I'd love to show you the wonders of a Sana movie marathon."

Dahyun blushed a little, pulling her gaze from Sana's, "I'd like that very much."

"I would too, well in that case, I'll text you when I'm free next."

She secured a pair of glasses on her nose as she picked up her bag, waving a goodbye to Dahyun and Momo before leaving the room.

Dahyun slipped from the warmth of the covers and slid her feet into her slippers, she began making the bed, pulling the covers back and tucking them in place. She picked up the plushies and placed them back by the pillows.

"Are you headed out?" Momo asked as she watched Dahyun run a hand over the covers to flatten them out.

"Yeah, I better get back to my dorm to study, I have classes this afternoon."

Momo nodded, "okay well, see you later."

"You too." Dahyun closed the door softly behind her.

The hallway was now bustling with people and they all stared at her still in her pyjamas as they passed.

Dahyun unlocked the door to her room and was met with silence, something she was void of that morning, Nayeon's suitcase was gone. Dahyun sighed grabbing her phone off of her bedside table before falling onto her bed.

Nayeon: where'd you go?

Nayeon: I'm leaving now.

Dubu: Were you trying to wake the   
whole dormitory?

Nayeon: Was I that loud baby, I'm sorry! I'll make it it up to you.

Nayeon: I love you!

Dubu: I know you will~~~  
Have fun! Say hi to   
Jeongyeon for me.

Dubu: love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm telling you Dahyun, I didn't know my legs could do that!"

Nayeon was low to the floor, trying her best to recreate a splits pose as she retold her weekend in the city, the younger laughing uncontrollably. Dahyun munched on the array of candy that Nayeon had bought her, once again, apology compensation as she promised.

"The whole crowd cheered me on, I was the one to remember that night." She smiled triumphantly, struggling to move from her position groaning in pain.

"I take it the alcohol played a part in your talents." Dahyun said, lending a hand to pull her to her feet.

"Whatever." She scoffed. "Gimme one of those."

Dahyun tossed her the wrapped sweet. A buzzing in her pocket distracting from the continuation of the conversation.

Unknown number: so... about that movie night?

Dahyun: Sana?

Unknown number: Yes my snowflake, tis I   
Sana🌸: Does tonight at 6 sound good? My dorm?

Dahyun: sounds great,  
see you then

"Earth to Dubu, are you listening?" Nayeon gruffed as she watched Dahyun smile at her phone.

She climbed from her bed, continueing to talk, "I was saying, Jeongyeon almost dropped her phone down a-" Nayeon snatched the phone from Dahyun's grip.

"Sana? Who is that?"

"She's-" Dahyun snatched the phone back before continuing," she's where I was Friday morning."

Nayeon wriggled her eyebrows at the younger, "not like that, I ran into her and she took me back to her dorm because I hurt myself."

"I see, I see and now she wants to go on a movie date with you." Nayeon gasped, cupping her hands to her face and sighing, "ah, young love."

.......

Dahyun stood outside Sana's bedroom door, she held a bag of miscellaneous snacks, from jellies to noodles, her own indecisiveness and tendency to overthink brought her here. She was so worried Sana wouldn't like what she had bought, which lead her to buy everything in the convenience store.

She wore a pink crop top and her purple sweatpants, an outfit highly dissaproved from Nayeon, whom had been trying to dress her up to the nines for what Dahyun had repeatedly reminded her 'was not a date!' And she was 'just a friend.' Which fell to deaf ears.  
She also reminded her that they were watching movies together in Sana's dorm and to show up in a black dress and fishnet stockings was hardly the right attire. The older finally gave up but not without putting a little makeup on the poor girl. She had dusted her cheeks with blush and lightly brushed a sparkly pink shadow on her lids, not forgetting to add a light tint to her lips. Dahyun couldn't say she was mad at it, she quite liked what her roommate had done and it didnt look too dramatic for Sana to think she had got all dolled up for her.

She had taken her my melody pillow from her own bed with her, just in case there weren't enough pillows for the two and figured it would be a good talking point as well. She took a steady breath before knocking lightly on the door.

A bustling was heard from inside the room as the door jiggled a little before opening.

"Yah! Harai if you don't step away from that popcorn bowl I will make sure you won't physically be able to leave that bed for a month." Sana shouted before turning to meet Dahyun's face with a smile.

Sana greeted her, pulling her into the room. Dahyun placed the bag of food on the bed and the two roommates gasped.

"Did you plan on bringing half the dorm to this get together, Dahyun?" Momo snickered from her bed, a mouth full of popcorn.

Sana swiftly took a plush from Momos bed and pegged it right at her head.

Dahyun laughed nervously, "I didn't know what to get, I didn't know what you liked."

Dahyun looked at Sana who's face beamed.

"No it's great Dahyun, thankyou, I'm a big eater, so you've already won your way to my heart." She smiled, "not that you already haven't."

She grabbed Dahyun's pillow to place with the set up she had made on her bed and gasped, "Oh my god, you have a my melody pillow too! I love her."

"Uh yeah, you can guess my surprise too when I saw your room."

"Atleast someone appreciates my love for it." Sana spoke, side eyeing Momo whilst holding her fist up in the air at her in playfully threatening way.

"Hey, I love your plushies don't I? I accepted your kuromi one on my birthday with open arms." Momo said in defence.

"Yeah that's because she's dark and scary, like you." Momo rolled her eyes before turning to her own laptop.

Sana dove into the plastic bag digging around for snacks she saw fit before placing the bag on the floor and ushering Dahyun onto the bed with her, "lets get started shall we."

.....

Dahyun liked Sana and Momo, it was rare that people welcomed her so openly, it was rare people made the effort to keep a frienship with her in the first place. She felt so comfortable around the two girls that she could talk to them the way she did Nayeon, teasing remarks and all, mostly aimed back at Momo after she'd tease the girl for jumping at the slightest thing. Little had Dahyun known that Sana's movie nights were packed full of horror movies, the classics as well as the ones that just left you feeling terribly uneasy.

Dahyun was struggling to keep her composure on the 4th film, she shook uncontrollably as the character tiptoed up the stairs. Dahyun held her breath, knowing in a matter of seconds some demon like figure was going to pop up on the screen for some cheap jump scare and she didn't want to be there to see it.

"Tell me when it's over!" She whimpered into Sana's shoulder as she gripped her arm for comfort, looking away.

Sana only laughed in response, patting her arm reassuringly.

When the movie ended, Dahyun was practically a koala, her arms snaked around Sana, gripping her tightly as she did everything to rid her brain of the horrors that invaded them of the previous few hours.

"Sana, play her some Barney to calm the poor soul." Momo pouted, looking at Dahyun emerge from behind Sana.

Dahyun gave her a glare that could burn holes, Momo only snickered in return.

Sana clicked away as she searched for the next movie to watch, "ooo, chainsaw massacre."

"Uh, Sana, could we - Uh, maybe, yeah Barney sounds good right now." Dahyun said, still visibly shaken, her eyes wide, every blink taking her back to the bloody memories of the previous films.

"Aww, has my snowflake had enough of the scary movies." Sana grabbed Dahyun's cheeks squeezing them in her hands whilst speaking in a motherly tone.

"I had enough in the first 20 minutes." She whined.

"Dahyun, doesn't like scary movies, note taken." Sana nodded, "I am willing to lay off of them for the sake our this newly bloomed, beautiful friendship."

"Do you think that masked murderer is lurking in the halls?" Momo whispered, standing from her bed.

She tiptoed over to the other side of the room, her hand crawling over Dahyun's feet before she grasped Dahyun's ankles, yanking on them hard and abruptly.

The younger one cried bloody murder as she scrambled onto Sana's lap.

"MOMO-AH!" Dahyun moaned helplessly.

"Yah, if you keep doing that she'll never see the outside of this room ever again." Sana scolded.

The pink haired girl pet Dahyun's head in an attempt to calm her. Dahyun responded, the fingers that raked softly through her hair was a major distraction from what had been plagueing her conscious mind.

"There's no way I'm leaving this room until daylight, murderer or not, those halls are so eerie in the dark." Dahyun shivered into Sana, tugging at the girls sweater and grasping it in her fingers.

She felt Sana start to laugh above her, moving her head to look at the girl above her, "what?"

"Is that why you ran into me that day? Were you scared of the dark?" She giggled.

Dahyun tried to cough off her embarressment, "uh- well, my mind tends to wonder and I was getting scared, hey we all have our fears, mine just so happens to be murderers and the dark."

"Aww is my snowflake afraid of the dark?" She repeated her motherly tone again, leaning down to look at Dahyun as she rested her head on her knee, her and Momo giggling.

The icey haired girl sat up looking back between the two girls, "Come on everyone has fears, what's yours?"

Momo sat up, "anamatronics in water," she shivered as she stopped to think about it, " you know at fun parks, it's a real things, it's got a name."

"Submechanophobia see, those are scary as shit. What about you Sana." She gestured to the girl who seemed to be deep in thought.

She smiled confidently before answering, "nothing, I fear nothing!"

Dahyun scowled, half in disappointment half in disbelief.

"LIES!" Momo cried, pointing a finger at her, "we had a cockroach in our room last week and she sat crying and screaming above the sink until I squashed the sucker."

Her face sunk in guilt. Dahyun smiled, her fingers crawling up Sana's arm.

"A spider!" She shouted to which Sana nearly jumped out of her skin, her scream rippling throughout the room.

The two girls burst into an uncontrollable laughter, Dahyun having to cradle her stomach in an attempt to relieve the pain of laughing too hard. Sana was not happy, she shoved the girl harshly and she fell clean onto the floor, only to begin laughing more.

"Hey, Momo was the one who scared you not me." Sana complained, crossing her arms, she picked up Dahyun's pillow and throwing it at her.

"Don't act like you aren't Momos accomplice in the mission to scare the living wits out of me, Sana, you no more innocent than she is."

"And you, watch it or we'll take you to a theme park and put you face to face with the Mickey mouse ride." Sana threatened.

They all knew the exact one, that Mickey mouse ride at the theme park nearest to the college hadn't been refurbished in years and the huge, moving Mickey mouse statues paint was peeling and the ride was rotting away. Any sane human would find it creepy.

"You wouldnt dare!" Momo croaked, knowing there was no bluff behind Sana's words.

The two girls looked at eachother, a glint of mischief twinkling in their eyes. Momo catching the moment and squinting suspiciously. In a matter of seconds Sana was bounding off of the bed. Dahyun scampered from the floor and the two jumped a top the seemingly unsuspecting Momo, screaming and tickling her while shouting things like. "It's me, MICKEY!" Only for Momo to grunt annoyidly.

Sana tore the blankets from her Monk's legs, pulling it to cover her eyes whilst screaming and giggling as they prodded at her side beneath the blanket.

Momo stilled, "Jokes on you, I like the dark!"

Dahyun and Sana huffed, pulling the blanket from her face, her hair a nest across her face, "You're no fun, you freaking vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

Sana shuffled across the room as she went to retrieve more snacks from Dahyun's seemingly endless supply.

She looked up, a chocolate nestled in her cheek. Dahyun smiled fondley at the girl and how much she resembled a squirrel in those moments, her cheeks full and her eyes wide in satisfaction of the sweet treat in her mouth.

"So Dahyun, what are you studying?" Sana smiled.

"Animation."

Sana's eyes lightened, genuine intrigue on her face, "oh! My friend Chaeyoung does animation too, it looks so fun."

Dahyun nodded, smiling.

"You'll have to show me your drawings some day."

The icey haired girl felt her heart sink a little, a much as she loved art, she was terribly insecure about her skills, she felt like everyone around her could draw without hesitation but it took Dahyun hours to make something she couched as decent and even then she'd pick apart it's faults. Showing the teacher her work was stressful enough, she didn't need another pair of eyes who didn't seem to understand how hard she struggled to make something that looked like it was quick and easy but in reality took hours and was hair pullingly difficult. Still she nodded and smiled, not wanting to disappoint her new friends whom she had quickly grown to adore.

"I'm a music major. I play cello and my music teacher has encouraged me to persue some practice in the field of vocals." Sana spoke casually about her major.

Dahyun was awestruck. This girl was pretty, kind, a seemingly social butterfly AND she knew how to play an instrument oh and if that wasn't enough she can sing to?!

"You can play an instrument? I've always been so jealous of people who can play!" Dahyun beamed to which Sana dropped her head, blushing deeply.

"How long have you played?"

The pink haired girl, lifted her head, squinting, "Uh, 10 years, I think."

"Wow."

The girls mouth hung open in amazement, Dahyun couldn't imagine the thought of having played an instrument from a child and throughout her teens years. It made her heart warm to think that growing up with something by your side, something that was always familiar, a talent that is almost like an advanced party trick. Sure, there wouldn't many times where there was just a cello laying around and she could just play a few casual chords like perhaps with a piano but still, it seemed such a beautiful companionship.

"I'm a dance major, not that anyone asked, you're too busy thinking about Sana plucking strings." Momo smirked.

Dahyun coughed, blushing for what felt like the 100th time that night, her mind automatically conjuring the image of the pink haired girls long fingers caressing the strings of a cello. Dahyun gulped.

"Yah, Harai." Sana yelled, threatening to throw another plushie.

Dahyun quirked her eyebrow at Momo, seemingly a little shocked and well, unconvinced that the bedridden girl could possibly muster up enough energy to even leave the room.

"Hey, it's true, I've been dancing since I was 7." The girls tone sounding a little offended.

"AH, I get it, it's because I'm lazy huh? I sleep all day to preserve energy for my afternoon classes, you try dancing for 5 hours after a whole day of productivity and come back to me on that one." She threw popcorn at Dahyun who laughed, throwing her hands in surrender.

"Okay, I believe you! That's amazing though, I'd love to see you dance."

The raven haired girl as if struck by some invisible electricity stood from the bed and clicked at Sana, who comicly started humming a song that Dahyun couldn't quite put her finger. Momo began to sway her hips, her arms and legs moving in a fluid motion. The way she moved was beyond anything she'd ever seen and Dahyun was shocked she hadn't knocked her limbs on the objects inside the tiny room, recalling a time her and Nayeon had had a dance party and the 2 almost simaltaniously stubbed a toe while the other bumped her wrist on a chest of drawers.

When is appeared her show had come to an end the two cheered loudly, Sana grabbing at Momo's hand shouting, "Momo-ah I love you!"

"I'm here all night!" She bowed.

...

Momo had fallen to sleep and Sana and Dahyun had stayed up watching more lighthearted movies for Dahyun's sake, talking about things in between and it quickly approached 2am.

"Do you have classes today?" Sana said concerned as she looked at the time.

"Uh, no."

She smiled pulling Dahyun into her arms as they changed their viewing position to where they were laying and watching the movie, "Good because I have many movies to show you still and it's 2am."

"There will always be another time." Dahyun laughed snuggling into the olders embrace.

"I like now." Sana whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Dahyun stared blankly at her sketches in her drawing pad, she'd conjured and erased about 5 sketches and dot points but nothing seemed fit enough for her to make a solid decision. The task the teacher had set for the class was to create a comic/ series of images that conveyed and embodied an emotion in an abstract way, she'd written different emotions on papers and put them all in a hat for the students to draw. Dahyun was hoping she'd get something like sadness where she knew how to sketch and shade images to convey the emotion but ofcourse was challenged when she didn't receive such an emotion. 

"Euphoria? Seriously?" She mumbled.

It often upset Dahyun that she'd look around and see people deep into brainstorming their concepts, this wasn't a first time occurrence, to her it always seemed like they had everything planned and ready and that their brains were overflown with ideas and possibilities but hers lay dormant with lackluster options that she often had to just settle for. She lacked inspiration once she stepped into the classroom doors and that was always her downfall, it seemed the ideas she came up with for her personal drawings held that beauty and creativity she begged to have for her assignments, If anything, every thought she had was far more beautiful in her head then what translated to paper and she was embarrassed of sharing any idea she'd ever had. 

When class ended, dahyun felt battered and defeated. She had spent 2 hours of class staring at the pooling shadows of the erased ideas she didn't even want to remember creating, to no avail and she chalked it up as a waste of her damn time.

She hung her head, a little saddened that she'd be submitting another piece she's sure she wouldn't like.

"Melancholy? How the hell are you supposed to represent that in the from of art - Dahyun-ah!" The ring of her name cause Dahyun to lift her head confused.

She was met with those puppy eyes and they squinted as the pink haired girl presented the most beaming smile, the tinge of sadness seemed to melt away when the twinkle in her eyes was the only thought in Dahyun's head. Sana pulled Dahyun into her arms, squeezing her tightly, the scent of cotton candy comfortingly wafting into her nose.

"Chae, this is Dahyun, the girl I've been telling you about, Dahyun this is Chaeyoung." 

The two smiled fondly at eachother, only having seen eachother briefly in lectures, not enough to leave a lasting memory. Chaeyoung's hair was cut to her chin and sat neatly under a beret. She had bright doe eyes and her smile held that genuine happiness that Sana's did. Her dress sense was eccentric and enjoyable to observe, in a way it completely complimented the gentle aura that Chaeyoung omitted.

"I was coming to collect Chae for lunch, do you want to come?" Sana interrupted before Dahyun could make a decision, "you don't have a choice anyway, you're coming, I'll pay for you."

Dahyun laughed softly as Sana took her hand, the two listened in as Chaeyoung explained her ideas for the assignment, leaving the art building.

"You did your art pieces on equality for last semesters assignment didn't you? It was so beautiful, one of my favourites, it definitely left a lasting impact on the whole class." Chae rambled on about Dahyun's work and she thought she might explode.

She had grown to hate looking at those artworks because she thought they looked rushed and boring but the fact that Chae said she loved them was making her swell inside.  
At lunch Dahyun learnt a lot about Chae and she felt annoyed with herself for never trying to be her friend. She was so creative and kind, definitely someone she could enjoy being around, much like Sana.

"Did you really dye your hair to look like Elsa?" Sana scoffed as the two walked down the halls, Sana holding the majority of Dahyun's belongings, her request of course, Dahyun had figured she just wanted to sneak peaks in her sketch book.

"And did you really dye your hair your hair to look like my melody?" Dahyun laughed.

The two laughed for a while, "No, really. It was a dark blue and it faded to this colour, but I quite like it as an icy tone." 

Dahyun placed her bag down as she fished through her bag to find her key to unlock her dorm door.

"I like it too." Sana smiled, threading her fingers through her hair.

"I think you'd look pretty with any hair colour." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Dahyun's waist.

Dahyun's heart flipped in her stomach, her hands shakily unlocking the door, only to be bombarded by Nayeon jumping out from behind the wall.

The two girls screamed, stumbling backwards. Sana whining as she kneels on the floor, clutching her chest, checking to see that she hadn't had a heart attack.  
Dahyun's stare shot daggers through Nayeon as she witnessed the pink haired girl on the floor.

"Oh my god, oopsies, I thought it was only going to be Dahyun, I'm sorry." Nayeon apologised with a slight laugh, holding her hand out for Sana to take.

Sana laughed as she stood, "If I did that to my roommate she'd kick my head off." 

"You see, if I did that to Nayeon she'd break my ribs, but she's somehow allowed to do it me?" Dahyun sassed, lightly punching Nayeon's arm.

"Anyway you must be the Nayeon I've heard so much of." Sana smiled.

Nayeon smiled, flashing her bunny teeth, pulling Dahyun's face in between her hands.

"Aww, you talk about me Dahyun-nie." She squished her cheeks with her fingers as she pouted like she was talking to a puppy.

"What are your plans for the night?" Sana said, belly flopping onto what she assumed was Dahyun's bed, seeing the familiar pillow that she had brought to her dorm a few days prior.

"I was planning on starting my comic for class but I'm struck for ideas so I don't think any work will happen." Dahyun frowned, putting her books on her desk and laying next to Sana.

Sana sat up, hovering over Dahyun, "Well in that case, would you like to come to a party with me?"

Sana could sense the hesitation in the younger ones eyes, "Come on, it'll be fun."

She sat on her heels and her hands travelled to rest lightly on Dahyun's waist, making her gulp.

"Chae is going, I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends too and trust me, they'll love you." She said, her hands massaging Dahyun's hips, Dahyun could feel her heart beginning to race.

"I don't have anything to wear." Sana smiled at her.

"I can sort that out, you can wear some of my clothes." Sana searched Dahyun's eyes hopefully, "So...?"

"Alright then." 

Sana fell on top of her, engulfing her in a hug wriggling around like an excited puppy, screaming yay into Dahyun's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop moving, you're going to mess up my creation!" Nayeon scolded Dahyun, holding her head in place as she continued to do her makeup.

Dahyun was visibly nervous, her hands shaking, her breathing heavy and she was struggling to sit still. The loud music Nayeon had blasting only made matters that more chaotic and the brunette struggled to keep set on one task, stopping from doing Dahyun's makeup to dance and sing or wonder around the room like she'd forgotten something. The floor beneath them was littered with makeup from Nayeon's seemingly endless collection.

When the two were finally ready, Dahyun stood infront of the mirror next to Nayeon's bed, she studied her outfit closely, an iridescent pair of blue blue highwaisted pants with a matching cropped top with ruffled sleeves. Nayeon had pulled the confronting outfit from deep in her cupboard and at first Dahyun felt intimidated but once she put it on, paired with her makeup and Nayeon's overdramatic, constant praise she had never felt more magical in her life. Nayeon had somehow tamed the beast that was her hair and styled it neatly to her head in two braids.  
Dahyun's eyes sparkled as the light reflected from the glitter that adorned her lids and she smiled to herself.

"Now, how do I look?" Nayeon said after pulling her dress over her head and posing dramatically for Dahyun's entertainment.

"Amazing, as always!" Nayeon batted the air bashfully.

The two smiled at eachother, "I'm so excited to go to a party with you, Dubu!"

They embraced eachother excitedly squealing at the thought, Dahyun felt far more at ease and the thought of being able to enjoy a party with Nayeon and Sana was becoming way more enjoyable by the second.

Sana, right, Sana. 

"Sana said she's on her way from her dorm." Dahyun said looking for her bag in the deadly area that was Nayeon's side of the room, when their was a knock at the dorm door.

Nayeon answered, talking excitedly and complimenting Chaeyoung and Sana's outfits whilst the two did the same back to her.

"Have you found your bag yet, Dubu?" Nayeon called as Dahyun stuffed her phone into the bag.

Dahyun spoke stepping around the corner to the door, "Yeah, it was-" 

Dahyun stopped in her tracks, an angel stood just metre's from her, in a blue mini dress that clung to her perfect body, her freshly redyed pink hair cascaded down her shoulders and those big doe eyes looked as dreamy as ever. Dahyun couldn't move, she swear she was witnessing an angel, she was even glowing, she wouldn't even be surprised if great wings sprouted from behind her.

Sana's expression mirrored hers, the two just stared and stared until Sana's eyes lit up more from that beautiful smile as she spoke, "Dahyun, you look like a fairy."

The taller one took her hand, pulling her closer, "You're so beautiful."

Dahyun felt as if she'd ascend into heaven as Sana gawked over her appearance, if it weren't for all the makeup on her face she's be a visibly blushing mess. They were both blubbering messes as they took in the view of eachother.

"We should get going before Jihyo leaves without us." Chae announced, watching the two fall from their trances to agree, making their way out of the dorm room.

In the car, Jihyo was bubbly and talkative with Nayeon, Sana and Chae, they discussed who they knew that was going to the party. Dahyun liked Jihyo, her energy was very inviting, she had short brown hair and a pretty smile.

Dahyun was quiet for the most part, just listening in on the conversation, admiring Sana's side profile, especially how ethereal it was when she smiled or laughed or staring out the window at the soft lights of the city that flickered by.

A soft hand slid into Dahyun's, squeezing softly, as she looked up into those doe eyes once again. The soft scent of strawberries and cotton candy hugging her senses again.

"You're so pretty." Sana whispered to Dahyun, her head resting against Dahyun's.

Her heart began to race, "No, you are."

Dahyun internally facepalmed at the lame attempt at a returned compliment, but non-the less, she tried again.

"You're like an angel, Sana." She pulled away to look at her, the pink haired girl beamed, pulling Dahyun's hands to her cheeks.

The skin of her cheeks were so soft under Dahyun's fingertips and the two just melted into eachothers touch.

The car came to a halt and from the street the sound of music was clear as day. The girls looked towards the house of the party, the glow of the lights of every room shone onto the street, changing from shades of pink, to blue, to green in abrupt flashes as people migrated slowly from their cars to the front porch.

Although excited, Dahyun was nervous. The place was loud and crowded, also a little warm. As if Sana had sensed Dahyun's tensed demeanor, she slid her hand back into Dahyun's shaky one.

"Let's go to the kitchen." She shouted over the music as the moved from the front door, the other three other girls moved towards the chaos.

Sana pushed the doors to the kitchen open and they were instantly separated from the chaos of the house.

"It's so quiet in here." Dahyun breathed, looking around the clean kitchen, the only thing that was out of place were the numerous bottles of alcohol that littered the counter.

Sana opened the fridge, her head disappearing behind the door, Dahyun smiled as she heard the pink haired girl click her tongue as she searched the fridge, returning with a bottle of coke.

"You haven't been to a lot of parties?' Sana smiled as Dahyun shook her head.

She places the coke on the counter, "I'll stick with you the whole time, sweetpea, so don't worry, we're going to have fun." Her eyes were gentle as she took Dahyun's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Sana began pouring what Dahyun recognised to be Vodka, she wasn't vastly familiar with alcohol, as she had never consumed it before, sure, she knew Nayeon loved drinking but she had never watched the process, only the aftermath. Dahyun slid across the counters side to move closer to Sana whilst she made her drink, watching the girls stern expression as she focused on not spilling the very full coke bottle all over the table. 

"Would you like me to make you one?" Sana smiled sweetly, her puppy eyes staring innocently into Dahyun's.

Dahyun was silent, that anxious feeling bubbling up inside her again, she stuttered.

"oh, I can make you a different drink if you'd like, I should have asked you what drinks you prefer." She went to turn back to the fridge.

"No, no, it's not that.." Dahyun hesitated, as Sana stood patiently, "It's just, I've never drank before."

Sana smiled an oh, "That's totally fine, you don't have to drink, I won't either if you don't-"

"No, I want to, I just don't know what the drinks would taste like, is all." Dahyun did want to drink, she felt so embarrassed about her lack of knowledge of something that should feel so familiar to a college kid.

"Well, my preferred drink is vodka and coke," she said lifting up her drink and holding it to Dahyun, "give this a try."

Dahyun sipped lightly at the drink, the familiar taste of coke hit her tongue until it didn't and there was a chemically undertone, but none the less it was bearable and she smiled.

"Good?" Dahyun nodded, "would you like me to make you one?", she nodded once more. 

The two girls sipped at their drinks to make sure they were of satisfaction, Sana putting hers back so she could down a shot, half of it missing and trickling down her chin, her neck and into her cleavage. The two girls giggled as Dahyun turned to grab some napkins.

"Well that was a disaster." Dahyun laughed, patting Sana's neck with the paper towel, being careful not to damage the makeup that adorned her cheeks.

The alcohol mixed with the strawberry scent on Sana's skin was so pleasant to Dahyun, almost addicting, "Can I try a shot?"

Surprised, but excited, Sana nodded and poured the clear liquid into the small shot glass, handing it to Dahyun.

The younger sniffed the liquid, a scowl erupting on her features at the intense scent, making Sana stifle a high-pitched giggle. She brought the glass to her lips, following in suit with what Sana had done, swallowing it whole. The unpleasant taste burned her throat and she thrashed her head.

"Drink this! Drink this!" Sana shoved her drink at Dahyun, to which she sucked down, relieved as the horrible flavour subsided.

The two once again erupting in a fit of giggles, their hands holding onto each others shoulders for stability.

Then it was quiet, Sana leaned against the counter making it so she had to tilt her head upwards slightly to look at Dahyun, her hand travelled slowly to rest comfortably on Dahyun's hip. The two girls studied each others faces, smiling softly.

"We're matching again." Sana smiled, her head nodding between the two of them.

She was right, the iridescent blue that Dahyun wore complimented the light blue dress that clung to Sana's curves. She smiled deeply, her head swirling as she looked at those eyes twinkle.

"You look so beautiful, Sana." Dahyun spoke softly.

The distance between the two was small as Sana placed her other hand on Dahyun's waist. The pink haired girls smile beamed as she looked up at Dahyun. The younger slowly began to move forward, tilting her head down towards Sana, her heart in her chest, thumping. She fluttered her eyes closed, Sana did the same, holding her drink to the side, leaning in more.

The door to the kitchen flew open and the sound of loud conversation caused the two girls to jump away from eachother. Dahyun's eyes were wide in shock as the two girls that had entered had acknowledged their presence.

"Oh, hey." They smiled, walking towards the fridge with their empty cups.

Sana smirked, grabbing her drink and Dahyun's hand with the other.

"Come on, let's go find the others." Sana smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The party was over flowing, people stood from all corner's of the living room and flooded through the back doors and across the backyard. The atmosphere although, chaotic, screaming and shouting, was so energetic and positive, smiles adorned everyone's faces as they laughed and danced. Dahyun had questioned why she had never come to parties more often, she loved to see how simple things like music and alcohol can change a whole aura about a person. The room was comfortably dim, the flicker of rainbow lights making it just enough to see across the sea of dancing bodies.

"I can't seem to find the girls." Sana said, leaning down into Dahyun's ear to be heard.

She smiled, a familiar silhouette, pressed up against another, catching her eye as Sana spoke. She pointed towards the petite body of what she had now confirmed to be Chaeyoung, engaging in a rather passionate exchange with another girl, her long hair cascading through Chae's fingertips as she ran her fingers through it.

"Ah, that's Mina, Chae's semi-girlfriend. It's complicated, rich girl who's too scared to come out and stand up to her parents, or even so herself, and the girl that's hopelessly inlove with her." 

Heartbreaking? Heartwarming? Dahyun couldn't decide.

"I can't find Jihyo or Nayeon, do you want to dance until they maybe find us?" Sana shouted, grabbing Dahyun's hand in hers as the younger nodded in agreeance.

Stepping into the crowd, the two were cloaked in an instant flush of heat, everyone thrashed their bodies unforgivingly, much to Sana's worry, they all threw themselves against Dahyun, Sana wincing everytime she felt a struggle from the hand in hers, turning worryingly to see that same innocent smile radiate smile. Dahyun was surprisingly unbothered with the situation she was in, the feeling of a slightly sweaty girl nudging or pulling her didn't cause the usual bout of anxiety, instead she felt the fun of the whole situation.

'is this what alcohol does?' she thought, which only lead her to wonder why she had put of trying these kinds of things for so long.

The music blared in the girls ears and Dahyun felt Sana come to a halt, the hand gripping hers flailing as read her lips, making out something about this being her favourite song. She pulled Dahyun closer as she took a gulp of her drink, the younger doing the same. The two danced closely, Dahyun felt her heart rising in her chest once again as the hand she held travelled to her waist, this time, she moved her own hand to Sana's waist, pulling flush against eachother, bouncing to the music, that type of unhideable smile, adorned Sana's face. 

Dahyun admired the way Sana's skin glistened under the flashing lights and the way her arms being around her waist allowed her to feel the jolt of her body as she laughed so unforgivingly out of pure joy. Dahyun had never seen a galaxy in someone's eyes before, she'd never felt skin so soft, never been so short of breathe because every fiber of her being had stalled so her only focus could be to admire the heavenly body that somehow rested under her fingertips, she was in absolute dismay, the alcohol swirling in her system making everything so confrontingly present and she felt nothing, but also everything at the same time, the one thing that always remained was the swelling in her heart at the sight of the pink haired girl that smelt of strawberries, the girl that somehow she was fortunate enough to have care about her so much, her, a girl who so many didn't bother to know existed.

So overwhelmed in emotion and such little space to express it, Dahyun felt her tears well up, embarrassed, she smothered Sana in a hug, her head burying into the crook of her neck, dropping her now empty cup onto the floor below. She felt the taller one still beneath her, a soft sigh escaping her chest as her arms slid up Dahyun's back, returning the affection. They stood there for what felt like forever, statues in the middle of a moving crowd. Dahyun sobbed quietly on the girls shoulder, enough for Sana to feel the dampness of her tears against her skin.

"Are you okay, baby?" Sana whispered, just enough for Dahyun to catch in over the noise.

She said nothing, only squeezing the petite girl tighter, inhaling her scent. Sana taking her head in her hands, softly petting her braider hair. Nayeon had spotted the two girls in the crowd and pushed harshly through the crowd, worried of the state of her bestfriend. When Sana looked up to see Nayeon infront of her, face strewn in worry, mouthing a 'what's wrong with Dahyun?', she shrugged and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried too. The movement from Sana caused the youngest to shift from her position of helpless clinging, to face to face with Sana again, bleary eyed, but instead of returning the worried gaze, she smiled, a smile so big that her eyes squinted closed and her cheeks strained. 

"You scared me, sweetpea!" Sana used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away the dampness on Dahyun cheeks.

Dahyun caught her hand before it could fall, resting her face in Sana's palms. Once again they stood there for a while, lost in eachother, so much so that Dahyun didn't feel the constant tapping of Nayeon's hand on her shoulder until she had to practically shake her.

Dahyun turned, her smile still firmly planted on her face, Nayeon tilted her head at her in confusion, before huffing.

"Sana, I think she needs some food!" The two girls nodded, grabbing Dahyun's hands and pulling her away from the crowd.

In the backyard sat a large table covered in an array of foods, Chaeyoung and Mina were already helping themselves to the food, whilst other party goers did as well.

"Choco pies!" Dahyun smiled, grabbing one and biting into it.

Nayeon leaned on Sana's shoulder, "So, an emotional drunk, I thought she'd become extroverted instead."

"Maybe the party atmosphere was a little too overwhelming." Sana decided, looking over at Dahyun, her heart swelling at the sight of the younger one's cheeks full of food as she smiled as Chaeyoung introduced her to Mina and a new exceptionally taller friend that had come to join them.

Sana wondered over, her hand finding it's way back onto Dahyun's waist.

"This is Tzuyu," the taller girl smiled shyly, "Tzuyu, this is Dahyun."

Her soft expression changed as soon as she heard the name, "Dahyun? You're the Dahyun that Sana won't shut up about. Wow, you're so pretty!"

She took a very flustered Dahyun into her arms, "Tzuyu-ah!"

San could just kill her and her naivetes, when Dahyun turned to her a smiled smugly, god this alcohol was giving her confidence that Sana wasn't used to.

"Won't shut up about, huh?"

"Yes, sweetpea, now eat your choco pie." 

"I love choco pies." She smiled at the food in her hand, giggling lightly.

The rest of the night ran well, Sana and Dahyun spoke with their friends and drank slower, to make sure a Dahyun incident didn't happen again.

It was at 2am when the party had died down, people were sleeping and sat around the house, most had already left.

Dahyun and Sana lay on the grass of the backyard, staring at the stars, the soft breeze cooling their hot skin.

"Sana, thankyou for taking me to this party I had fun." Dahyun said quietly.

"No, thankyou for coming, it wouldn't have been the same without you." Sana's words still had that effect of Dahyun that had her forcing tears back into her eyes.

Dahyun shifted so she was sitting on her side and Sana did the same looking into the youngers eyes, smiling.

"You're really adorable when you're drunk, not that you-"

Dahyun cut her off as she dove towards the pink haired girl. Her lips were so soft against Dahyun's, it was like kissing the clouds and her lips tasted like peach with the faint taste of coca cola still there.

Worry coursed through Dahyun as reality came back into being and she pulled back, looking into those wide puppy dog eyes. Sana looked shocked momentarily but before Dahyun could apologise she was being pushed to the grass, those peachy lips returning passionately back to hers. Dahyun felt it again, that feeling she had on the dancefloor, except it was multiplied, she swore she had never felt this..this... euphoric in her life.

Dahyun was clumsy and inexperienced, but nothing had ever felt more right and perfect to the two girls than now.

"Chaeyoung! Sana! Dahyun! Jihyo is leaving now!" Nayeon's voice echoed along the walls and into the backyard, causing the two girls to jump a little, hesitantly pulling away.

Sana's eyes looked bleary as she giggled a little at Dahyun's swollen lips. She stood, holding her hand out for Dahyun to grab, pulling the younger one up. Dahyun stumbled a little, her head swirling from the recent events. 

The five girls all trudged back to their dorms, hair messy and eyes heavy, except for the two that stood hand in hand, not even hiding the smiles on their faces.

"Come sleep in my dorm, Dahyun, Momo isn't back from practice yet." Sana whispered, kissing Dahyun's cheek softly.

"Ah, Nayeon, I'm gonna hang out in Sana's dorm since I'm not too tired, you should sleep, you definitely partied harder then me." 

"I'll sleep for eternity, just for you Dahyun! Bye Sana." Nayeon said, using her last ounce of energy to wave them goodbye.

Dahyun slumped onto the bed as she heard Sana close and lock the dorm door.

"Are you really not tired? Or did you just say that so you could come here?" Sana smiled.

"I could seriously pass out right now!" Dahyun confessed kicking her shoes off.

Sana went into her cupboard retrieving comfortable clothes, she handed them to Dahyun to change into.

The two girls slipped into bed together, their arms tangled together in a half awake attempt at cuddling.

The room was comfortably quiet.

"Sana, I like you." Dahyun whispered, her semi-closed eyes opened for a moment to stare at Sana's.

"I like you too."

(I'm kinda disappointed in this chapter, I might fix it later but I have a serious problem with staying on task and this took me wayyy longer than it should of to write so I hope it isn't too unbearably trashy, anyway I miss Sana so much, I hope she's okay in quarantine!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
